Hate is the New Love
by Armygirl0604
Summary: Caine and Sam are sick of Drake and Diana fighting so they lock them in a room together all night long. Guess what happens? LEMON


I was bored.

"I can't believe he did this," Diana growled, pacing the floor. She slammed her hands on the door again. "LET US OUT OF HERE, YOU ASSHOLES!"

Drake looked up. "That's not going to work, you whiny little bitch."

"It might!" She banged on the door again.

"You heard Caine and Sam. WE are stuck here until THEY decide we've had time to make peace."

"Curse the Fearless Leaders for being friends now," Diana muttered.

"Get over it, Princess."

"Do not call me that, you white trash psycho," Diana hissed.

"Aw." Drake smirked. "Diana, you say such sweet things."

Diana ignored him and kicked at the door.

"Would you knock it off?"

"No!" She pounded on the door.

"JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID WHORE!"

Diana huffed and turned away from him.

Then the door clicked open.

"CAINE!" Diana yelled, flinging her arms around him.

He shrugged her off with a hard look. "I'm sorry, Diana, but you two need to learn to get along. Now."

"Please, Caine, please."

"Get along and we'll let you out." He looked back. "Here," he handed her a deck of cards. "Have fun." The door shut and locked again.

"So…"

"So…"

Diana sat down and started dividing the cards into two piles. "Sit."

"What are you doing?"

"We're playing war."

"Great, I love killing," he smirked.

The two hadn't yet begun the game when the door opened again. Brianna slipped in and knelt next to Diana. "Thought you'd want this," Brianna whispered, slipping a bottle into her hand. Diana glanced at it, then shoved it into her pocket.

"What's that?" Drake asked suspisciously.

Diana fingered the sleeping medication in her pocket. "Nothing."

"Ah, it's your PMS pill, isn't it?"

She let him have it. "Shut up."

They started the game. "So…" Diana said.

"If a prostitute gets a boob job, can she write that off on her taxes as a work investiment?"

Diana thought about it. "I guess so. I mean, if they help her, she should be allowed to."

"Well you would know all about that."

Diana rolled her eyes. "So would you."

"How would I?"

Diana leaned over and whispered, "A hooker needs business, you know." Her lips lingered on his ear.

Drake elbowed her away. "Then you should really talk to Caine. I mean, you cling to him like life support, you whore."

The banter continued for a while until Sam brought their dinner in. Diana slipped a heavy dose of the sleeping medicine into Drake's food when he looked away for a moment. They finished dinner and Drake said casually, "So, you filthy whore, it seems we'll be in here all night. Hope you didn't have any houses to visit."

"Well I know you must have. Your regulars will just have to do without."

"You stupid bitch!" Drake snapped, slapping her. _She'd gone too far._ And she knew that screaming wouldn't do any good. They were in here all night. At least Drake had been stripped and checked for weapons before they were thrown in here. So had she, but still.

He jumped up to advance towards her and swayed. Drake blinked hard as his vision swam and he took another step. His face rushed at the floor and he braced himself for an impact that never came, since soft hands clutched his shoulders and eased him to the ground. "I don't want your blood all over the room I'm sleeping in," Diana snapped.

He glared at her and their eyes met in hateful stares. But did Drake see a hint of compassion in hers? Before either one knew what was going on, they were both leaning forward until their lips touched. They kissed roughly, angrily, and Drake's hands wandered down Diana's body. She pulled him into a standing (mostly) position and backed him to the bed in the room and pushed him down on it. His eyelids drooped and she held up the bottle, grinning wickedly.

"Bitch…" he mumbled.

On impulse, Diana swung her leg over his lap, straddling him. "I could take advantage of you right now," she said seductively. "And you couldn't do anything about it."

He grabbed her arms and flipped her over onto the bed. "I can do plenty."

She rolled him over again. "But who said you wanted to?" she whispered, her hands sliding down his chest to his crotch. His breath quickened and Diana squeezed. A moan escaped his lips. His fingers fumbled at her shirt buttons. He slid the shirt off her and she pulled his tshirt over his head. She struggled with his jeans and he helped her remove them, yanking his boxers off while she slid out of the skirt and her thong. He pulled her bra off of her and squeezed her breasts as he kissed her neck. She gasped and moaned, locking her legs around his waist and squeezing him hard.

She smiled wickedly and flicked her tongue out to touch his chest, then traced her nails along his crotch. "You bitch," he moaned. "You slutty bitch." Then his brain short circuited. His mind was foggy, but he didn't know if that was the sleeping medication she'd slipped him, or the things she was doing to him.

He slid a finger inside her and she half gasped, half moaned. Her back arched and her lips parted. He rolled on top of her and shoved herself inside him. She gave a little scream. They were both breathing hard. Her nails scratched along his back.

Several minutes later, Drake's head slumped onto Diana's shoulder. She shook him and slapped his cheek. "Don't you pass out on me yet, Merwin," she growled. "I am _not_ done with you."

He picked up his head and Diana traced her tongue along his neck. He kissed her roughly, biting her lip.

The next morning Diana woke up naked on Drake's chest as he snored softly. Diana woke him by kissing him. "Have fun last night?" she asked playfully.

"Enough," he mumbled, his eyelids flickering. They got dressed and were just pulling away from another quick makeout session when Sam freed them. Diana walked right past Caine without a second glance.

"You're still a whore," Drake said casually as they left townhall.

"You're still an asshole."

"I'll see you tonight in my apartment?"

"Hell yes."

I'm thinking about continuing. Lemme know, ok?


End file.
